The Neighbor
by Katerina Nikolajeva Petrova
Summary: Jasper has been Bella's neighbor for two weeks now and it's safe to say she hasn't been able to hide her curiosity for the seemingly perplex boy who everyone in Denver wants a piece of. (Warnings: oral, different positions, etc)


_Jasper has been Bella's neighbor for two weeks now and it's safe to say she hasn't been able to hide her curiosity for the seemingly perplex boy who everyone in Denver wants a piece of. ( **Warnings** : oral, different positions, etc)_

* * *

 ** _BELLA'S POV_**

"I know, I know, I love you too." I laughed, hugging my friend tightly. I pulled away to see her laughing also. "Are you picking me up tomorrow morning?" I questioned, grabbing my books from where they stood before my feet and piling them into my bag.

"I can't, I won't be at school tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh I forgot." I moaned, wondering how I would go through the day without her by my side. "I hate you."

"I know, but my parents are keen on bringing us to visit our grandparents this weekend. It'll take most of tomorrow just to get there so you'll have to spend your weekend alone." She sighed.

"Call me or I'll kill you when I see you on Monday." I promised, throwing my bag onto my shoulder. Laughing once more, she waved me bye after I shut the car door and got to my driveway. I struggled to get my phone out of my bag while I watched the car speed down the street, my fingers reaching to the bottom of my book bag and around my books.

Grasping it in my hands, I pulled it out in time to look up and see an unfamiliar SUV driving down the street and past me. I turned around, my hair whipping around and hitting my face causing me to push the strands behind my ear.

The all black Range Rover pulled into the drive way beside my house, the house that had previously been uninhabited for about one month before me and my parents saw the moving trucks before the house.

Unable to help my curiosity, which has always managed to get me in trouble, I grasped the white picket fence separating my house from the other house, peeking behind the tall green bushes to see a head full of dirty blond curly hair come into view from beside the car door.

The sound of music stopped coming from what I assumed the speakers of the car, replaced by a "beep" signaling the locking of the car.

His back was to me, but from what I could see, he had a strong build and seemingly nice appearance—but I couldn't see his face so I couldn't necessarily confirm that.

"Bella?" I snapped my head around to see my mom eyeing me from beside her car, keys and bag in hand. "What are you doing sweetheart?"

"I um," I paused, a violent blush coloring my cheeks as I heard the sound of what I could've sworn was a chuckle coming from behind me. "I just," without a thought, I dropped the hold I had on my phone so it hit the sidewalk. "Dropped my phone?" I winced at the sound of the device hitting the ground and hoped she would buy it.

"You see Bella this is what your father and I are always talking about." She marched over and bent down, picking up my phone. "You need to take care of your things. If you break this you're not getting another." She wagged the phone before my face before putting it in my hold. "And try to be a better liar sweety, I know you were spying on someone." She smirked. I internally groaned. "I'm going to work, dinner's in the kitchen." I followed behind her, going in the house as she pulled out of the driveway.

2 WEEKS LATER

"…the assignment is worth 80 percent of your grade! If you think this will be able to be done the night before it's due you'll be sorry." Me and Andrea both snorted at Mr. Baxter's bold assumption.

"Half of my projects are done the day before." She whispered.

"Same." I laughed, shaking my head at our teacher's statement. "Hey I never asked you how your grandparent's was." I mentioned, speaking below my breath so Mr. Baxter couldn't hear us.

"It wasn't that great. My grandma hates me I swear." She whispered back, causing me to laugh.

"Andrea you are with Lawson." We looked up at .

"What?" she asked.

"It appears that you and Bella here were too busy chatting away to know what the class is doing." He motioned around so that we could see everyone stood up, awaiting their assigned partners on the project. I blushed stupidly, standing up along with Andrea.

"Bella you will be with…" he looked down at his clipboard. I maneuvered over to the side of the classroom beside the door, eyeing what was left over of partnerless people. My eyes scanned the faces of my classmates before they landed on Jasper's face.

I widened my eyes and looked away when his blue orbs looked up from his phone and met mine. I fidgeted, looking anywhere else as I heard a chuckle hum from him where he stood less than a foot away from me.

You are a child of God, I reminded myself, these are inappropriate thoughts. I willed my mind to derail from the gutter.

If I was being honest, he was the center point of my thoughts lately, and apparently every other girl in this school's thoughts also. I'll even go as far as saying he was on the guy's thoughts too.

"Aye man the team could use another b-baller, you wanna join?" "Hockey try outs are coming up; you want to go with me?" "You play sports?" they were always asking him to join things with them, including him in their groups during partner work.

Everyone wanted to know more about him, wanted to either be with him or be his friend. The way he carried himself, with so much swagger, confidence, eyes level with the clouds in a cocky yet attractive way—girls were practically dying to get of piece of him. On more than one occasion I would overhear someone trying to flirt with him and he would either completely not get the clue or play it off. Something told me he was playing it off.

He didn't play any sports so there shouldn't have been a way that the other high schools knew about him, but they did. And almost every girl in town was after him, cougars included. He was quiet so there wasn't much to know.

It was amusing to me how uninterested he was in the selection of girls everywhere, hot girls and popular girls included.

"Okay Bella you are with Martin. Jasper you are with Leanne." I could see her practically jumping up in glee as she rushed over to Jasper. The other girls glared in jealousy, trying to play it off. I snickered to myself.

Pulling my hair up into a bun, I pulled my jacket it off, preparing myself to finish my math and English homework as I threw my phone onto my bed.

Walking over to my laptop, I sat before the desk where my homework was staring at me beside the lamp. I completely ignored it and hoped I would be able to finish the assignments in between classes because there was no way I would do it tonight.

I was scrolling through twitter, nothing to do but ignore my homework when I heard the sound of music coming from my window. I looked up.

Groaning, mentally noting to remind my mom to stop opening my window to "let some breeze in", I stood up and walked over to it.

Grabbing the window, I was ready to pull it down when I saw something that caused the breath in my throat to catch and my nails to dig into the window seat.

My eyes glided down the seemingly flawless skin of Jasper's toned abdomen, taking in the wondrous sight as I felt my lips part.

He was facing me, but apparently he couldn't see that I saw him, because he did not falter his movements. Sweat trailed down his body and his usually full dirty blonde hair seemed damp and fell over his eyes, lips parted and cheeks flushed.

Dear lord.

He threw a bag on his bed and that's when it clicked—he was at the gym. His window was also up, causing the sound of his music to hang in the neighborhood air. I stepped away from the window, turning around and sitting on the edge of my bed.

If I thought I was falling for him before….

At this point, seeing Jasper shirtless was of a reoccurring thing on my day to day. I would be an utter liar if I said I did not spy on him from where I could see being that our windows faced each other, but when someone looks like that, how could I not look.

He didn't have music on this time, and his blinds and window was open for the world to see, only I was the only one who could see him. I never even spoke to him before, I would see him in the hallways and sometimes around town if I was out with Andrea or my parents, but he never gave even a clue that he knew I could see him. I sometimes felt like a stalker, but then I remembered that there was no chance in hell I would even get a piece of him and I suddenly didn't care anymore.

I sat on my window seat, not even thinking much about the fact that I was practically gawking at him when my foot slipped and hit the lamp by the window seat, causing it to crash.

Jasper looked up from where he sat at his desk, homework before him just as I spun around in shock, heart hammering in my chest. Of COURSE this would happen to me.

I sat there, worried to look behind me before I did, only to see him before his window, his abs in view as he pulled his window shut closed. Fuck my life.

Standing up, I threw the damn lamp up, and stood in thought. What do I even? There is no way he doesn't know I was watching him.

I could feel eyes on me then and just standing in the middle of my bedroom would practically give away the fact that I was watching him.

Do something normal, I thought to myself, walking over to my bed to adjust the pillows or do something with my hands.

It was really unfair for him to be so sexy without a second thought, even when he wasn't around people and just in his room alone, so a sudden thought crept into my mind. He must be watching me this time, I should at least give him a show.

I needed to take a shower anyways, so I turned around and faced my mirror, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it up slowly, throwing it down on the ground. Okay, what would Megan Fox do? I thought to myself. Right! The hair.

Grabbing my pony tail, I pulled my hair out and shook it out, causing the layers to fall down my shoulders. I stuck my thumbs into the loops of my jeans and tugged them down. He better be watching after all of this.

AdJasperg my black lace underwear, I casually walked away from the view of the mirror and over to my bathroom. That was enough for tonight, I thought to myself with a shaky breath.

"Yeah mom, okay I got it." I sighed.

"Call me if anything happens, and Ms. Jackson next door would be glad to help you if you need something."

"Yeah."

"Let me talk to her." I heard my dad's voice in the background. "We'll miss you Bells, keep your phone you, alright."

"Yes, dad." I sighed at their overprotective demeanors.

"We should be home by four tomorrow. We love you."

"Love you too, yeah—okay, bye." I hung up and stuffed my phone in the back pocket of my shorts, eyeing the snow coming down and piling before our house.

Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed the fridge handles, pulling the doors open only for the light inside to suddenly go out and the lights in the kitchen, foyer and everywhere else to go out. "Seriously?!" I yelled out.

I grabbed the bottle of juice and shut the fridge, feeling my way around the dark and to the stairs.

Making it to my room, I sat in the darkness on my bed and sighed in annoyance. There go my plans of having a Gossip Girl marathon.

In the middle of my fit though, the loud sound of thunder cracked in the air, a crisp, loud sound that made me curl against my bed. Every worst scenario came to my mind then—a tornado, a tsunami, any other deadly force of nature that could hit me in Denver before my parents who were on a flight to California even came home.

DING! I heard the bell ring in the house. I sat up in bed.

Walking down the stairs with my older brother's old baseball bat, he's in college now along with my other siblings; I stalked my way over to the front door. I've seen every scary movie and I would NOT be that stupid character who allows a serial killer into their home in the middle of a storm without protection.

Peeking into the window beside the door, my eyes widened.

Jasper?

Unlocking the door quickly, I pulled it back to reveal his wet state, rain and snow causing his clothes to stick to him. I grasped the bat tighter. "Hi." Was all he said, his lips curling up in a side smirk. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

He lifted his arms up. "I'm kind of freezing out here, you going to let me in?" he licked his lips.

No, because otherwise I'll most likely take advantage of you the moment you enter in here.

"Mhm," I managed, moving out the way.

He smiled in thanks, revealing the perfect white plates of his teeth. I swear people who look this attractive should not be allowed outside, they'll blind people.

"I was home alone and we don't have a generator yet since we just moved, I hope it's not a problem if I hang with you for a few hours?" he cocked a dark brow up in question. "Just until the storm calms, I mean."

"No, it's no problem." I shrugged.

"You planning on using that?" he bit his lip, seeming to hold in a smirk. I looked down to where he was motioning. My face heated up in embarrassment…the bat.

"No, I just—I didn't know who was at the door is all."

Pulling his jacket off, he revealed his dark blue shirt that clung to his body, wet from the snow so that the fabric stuck to him and revealed the outline of his chest and abs. My eyes traveled down the length of his body, down his arms decorated with tattoos and back up to his face. He had a questioning gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! I am just—" I paused. How much could I embarrass myself in five minutes? "nevermind." I whispered.

Nodding, he set his jacket on the hook before he reached forward. I watched his long fingers get closer to me before they met my fingers, grabbing the bat from my hold. I let it go and it slid out of my hands and into his. "You shouldn't use things you don't know how to control." He chuckled, the bat about to hit the ground before he twirled it in his hand and set it down.

The lingering feel of his fingertips on mine caused me to absentmindedly hold my hands together, as if to hold on to the feeling.

"You can leave those there, the power should come back on unless the generator isn't working." I stated. He nodded, pulling his tan Timbs off and setting them down beside the door. He had on loose jeans and a simple chain around his neck.

"Do you want a drink or?" I opened the fridge.

"I'm kind of thirsty for something else, actually." He stated with a curl of his lips. I held onto the fridge tighter.

"Um, what?" I choked out.

Jasper motioned to the water. "I don't like juice." I looked at the fridge.

"Oh," I shook my head in hopes to clear my mind. "yeah, okay. You don't like juice?"

"Is that weird?" he laughed, a light, raspy sound. My knees buckled a bit.

"A little…?" I laughed. He shrugged.

"it's not really healthy unless it's homemade so…"

"So you're a health junky?" I questioned, grabbing the water.

"No, I just like to make sure my body is in good shape." His raspy voice said easily, his words spoken in a tentative tone. I wanted to tell him that his body was in more than good shape, even perfect shape, but I didn't want to be weirder than what I was being already.

I gave him the water and again, his fingertips brushed against mine. I bit my tongue to suppress the sound of thanks I would emit otherwise, his touch that of a nice one.

We were sitting on the couch, waiting for the storm to calm down when my lights came back on.

"Um, do you want to see if the lights are on in your house?" Jasper stood up and I watched him walk over to the window, looking out.

"They're still out. I don't have a generator, remember?" I was feeling dumber by the second. I dismissed it with and uneasy laugh.

"Do you want to watch a movie the meantime?" I asked.

"I'll do whatever you want to do." He rasped back, his voice causing a quake to erupt within me. I knew speaking would not be my forte at the moment so I just nodded and got up, leading him to my bedroom where my laptop awaited.

Jasper was standing against the wall by my bed as I walked over to my desk, looking underneath my folders and papers to see if I could see my laptop. The mess was making me embarrassed, but at least I always kept my bedroom clean, even if not my desk.

"Looking for this?" he motioned with his head at the laptop sitting on my pillow. I laughed out a "thanks".

"I can see my window from here." He stated then just when I was going to grab the laptop. I paused stiff.

"Mhm, yup." I said, calming myself down. I reached over to grab the laptop but then his strong hold met my wrists and he pulled me up.

"I know you watch me," his voice wasn't as nice anymore. My heart was hammering in my chest and I was really beginning to miss that bat I left downstairs. I watched, perplexed as a grin formed on his lips. "did I scare you?" his eyes scanned my face.

"To say the least," I breathed out.

His hold lessened and I felt his thumbs rub slow circles onto my skin. "I'm sorry." He whispered and I watched with blown eyes as he lifted my wrists to his mouth, his heart shaped lips coming in contact with my skin.

I let out a shaky breath when the wet muscle of his tongue licked over skin where his fingers were, his thumbs rubbing into my skin. "Jasper…"

"I don't mind," his hot breath hit my skin, kissing up my wrists and to my fingers, the tips touching his pink, plump bottom lip. "do you think I'm sexy?" his breath him my fingers again.

My eyes widened as he led my hand downward between our bodies. My eyes lowered as Jasper pushed against the wall, the light switch flicking off as I watched my hand in his disappear in the front of his pants.

I heard a low rumble coming from Jasper, causing me to look up and see his brows drawn together, jaw clenched as I felt the bulge against my hand. Hit bottom lip caught between his teeth. It had to be the most sexy sight I had ever seen in my whole life.

His eyes opened and revealed those beautiful champagne orbs, the black of his eyes blown, lids hooding and lips parting. His cheeks flushed and he looked just like he did that night I saw him home from the gym. The sight was even more overwhelming because he wasn't two windows away anymore, he was before me and my body was pressed against his.

I licked my lips, collecting myself and moving my hand up, hoping it felt good knowing that I didn't have experience in this kind of stuff. Jasper's jaw clenched against and his face contorted into a pleasurable expression.

My hand slid into his briefs then and, feeling a little less worried, I wrapped my hand around his length and both of us let out a sigh then, mine of surprise and his of pleasure. He wasn't necessarily…"normal sized" and my stomach turned then, the thought of trying to manage his immaculate length overwhelming. I wondered just how I was going to fit around him if this did go as far as I was hoping in all honesty.

I dropped to my knees before Jasper causing him to look down surprise, cocking his brows. He licked his lips. "Bella—

I gripped his jeans and pulled them down, pooling them around his ankles. "Relax," I whispered mostly to myself, but he heard it anyways. I breathed in and grabbed his briefs, pulling him down.

Jasper's member was brought to my view causing me to gape a bit. Lord be with me…

I put my hand around his length and pumped his dick slowly causing his breathing to falter a bit. I smirked a little, refusing to believe I was literally doing what every girl in this town wanted to do. My wrist moved in a circular motion, hand coming up and down his length. I rubbed my thumb in a circle over his head causing Jasper to let out a breath. He didn't make a lot of noise but everytime I looked up as him from below my lashes, he had a concentrated look on his face.

My hands held onto him them before I took him into my mouth, causing a string of curse words to leave his lips. "Fuck baby," he groaned, his hands tangling within my hair and pulling and pushing me onto him.

My tongue did what my thumb did before, licking over his head and going back up and down his length. I would have kept going but Jasper brought me up to him after I pulled his briefs up so I was standing again, his height towering over mine.

My body fell against the softness of my bed, causing me to bounce a bit before Jasper held me in place in hand hands.

His knees came between mine and forced them apart, body lowering down against mine. Jasper's lips hovered over mine then and I eyed him, wondering if I should lean in and take the chance that I wanted for a while or if he should. In the end he pulled me up forward, his hand behind my neck, guiding me to his lips.

The moment my lips fit against his, my eyes closed shut and my hand came up to hold onto his shoulder. "Mm," I groaned, my brows meeting as his tongue danced within my mouth, expertly circling mine and making me think if he could do this with his tongue just kissing me, I didn't want to think what else he could do with that tongue of his.

My head turned left and his right, lips not leaving as he got impossibly closer, body fit between my legs. Jasper tasted minty and sweet at the same time—a rather delicious combination that left me in a haze as I couldn't find it in me to pull away from his lips.

Our mouths moved in synch, slowly and softly and then firmer , the intensity only building as our lips began to get swollen. The heat between my legs was beginning to grow and I was squirming below his body, gripping onto the sheets.

Jasper began kissing down my jaw and to my ear. "Do you want me to make you feel good, baby girl?" he whispered softly, voice like silk, sexy, endearing, entrancing.

"Mm," I moaned as his hands slid down my body. "ye-ss please," I forced out, licking my lips as he connected his mouth to my jugular, licking over the vein and sucking a fresh hickey into my skin. It wasn't until his hips grinded downwards, though, did I really feel a euphoric feeling come over me.

The space between my legs had been begging for attention the moment he laid me down on the bed, the moment he walked into the house. I let out a gasp as his hips rolled downwards, causing a delicious friction to make me quiver.

"Uh," I breathed, his hips rolling in circles. "Please," my hand lifted up abruptly, my nails digging into his back.

"Relax baby," he whispered into my skin. "I'll make you feel good." He promised. I managed to relax a bit.

My shirt was pulled up then, thrown somewhere in the room. "I know that show you put on for me the other day," he mentioned. I looked down to see him looking up at me with a gleam in his eyes, a look of amusement. I blushed.

"You have a nice body, Bella," he very easily slid my zipper down. "I can't wait to see how you'll look under me." He said it as if he was asking what time it was, very nonchalant, seemingly aware of the effect he had on me and amused by it. I groaned in response, the thought overwhelming.

Soon my shorts were on the ground to and Jasper sat me up on his lap, hands sliding up my back and unhooking my bra. My eyes watched his face in the dark of the night, the moon casting blue over his face, his sharp features showing. Cheek bones, long lashes, dark brows, beauty marks, tan, beautiful skin. I had to remind myself that this was real to pull me out of my trance. I busied myself with gripping his shirt, pulling it off to distract myself from my thoughts.

My bra fell down my arms and Jasper dropped them to the ground along with my other clothes, lips back on my jaw and not kissing—but biting this time, an equally if not more pleasurable sensation.

His hands slid down my sides and grabbed my hips, easily lifting me up and lying me down on the bed.

Jasper kissed down my shoulder and to the middle of my chest where my necklace hung. He kissed the nape of my neck and down to where the pendant was, pushing it out of the way and traveling his lips down the valley of my breasts.

My breathing faltered then, anxiousness coming over me as he kissed over to my left breast, kissing the soft skin and rolling his tongue over the perky nipple. Jasper took it into his mouth and licked over it, my hands holding onto my sheets again before he lifted his head up. His hands lightly tapped my sides, making me look down at him.

"I want you to watch me." He demanded. "Watch me make you feel good." I swallowed, nodding slowly as I ignored the constriction in my chest. Licking his lips, Jasper blew over my nipple, the cool air arousing me even more.

I watched him in the dim moonlight, blue light over him as the storm outside calmed, not that I was paying attention to anything else but Jasper.

He repeated his actions to my right breast, blowing over it also which made me arch my back a bit. My panties were beginning to dampen even more and I couldn't move my hips up for at least a bit of friction because Jasper held my hips down.

"Patience…"

"Mm," I groaned in frustration. "please, I can't, I need you." I croaked out before I could stop it. Jasper's eyes met mine again and he smiled in response. His thumbs rolled in circles down my hips and to my thighs.

My breathing began to heighten as he lifted my legs up one by one, placing them over his shoulders as I realized what he was going to do.

Grabbing my hips, he pulled me down closer to him so his lips were just over my red lace. I bucked my hips up in desperation as Jasper kissed down the center of my torso, biting and occasionally licking.

I was panting by the time he bit the hem of my lace, pulling my underwear down with his teeth. The image was overwhelming—arousing all in itself.

He pulled them up my legs with just his teeth until my lace got to my ankles and he carefully pulled them off. He leaned back down then, pushing me up a bit so I was to the headboard. Jasper's lips parted.

"You're so wet baby." He whispered. "I can't wait to taste you." I let out a moan at that, his words overwhelming.

Jasper's lips kissed down my thighs, tongue slowly running over the skin before he bit softly, sucking a small hickey into the skin of my thigh. His lips felt nice against my skin, kissing downwards until he hovered over my clit.

I was not prepared for what happened next.

Jasper's hands held me down and his mouth closed around my clit, tongue running up and down the tingling nub. "Oh my—" my words were cut by my gasp.

My hands laced with Jasper's as he slowly licked up and down my clit, causing me to get even more wet before he sucked me softly. "please," I gasped, bucking my hips up. I felt his smirk against my core causing me to blush.

Jasper rolled his tongue over my clit over and over, in slow circles only to speed up every few seconds, tongue trailing down to my entrance and back up to my pulsing clit. My breathing was heightening and I looked down to see his eyes locked on me, watching my body react to his spellbinding actions.

"You taste so good baby girl, so sweet." He mused. I gasped, lacing my fingers within his hair as he sucked my clit with no mercy. All attempts of pulling away would not work—he was stronger than me and he forced me in place, making sure I felt every which way his tongue worked against me, in circles, up and down, side to side. I bit my bottom lip.

Then Jasper licked down my entrance, his tongue probing inside of me and circling the sensitivity with his wet muscle. "Jasper!" I gasped as he stroked the walls of my pussy with his tongue, his thumb rubbing my clit in circles.

My hips moved against face, feeling my stomach tightening which made Jasper moan in reply. He bit, sucked, licked and ate me out, not once stopping to let me breathe as I found my body convulsing in pleasure, close to the edge as I fidgeted on the bed.

"Mm," he moaned against me, the sensation causing vibrations to hit my clit and make me scream out. Jasper licked up the lips of my pussy and to my clit again, back down to my entrance.

First one than two fingers disappeared within me, causing me to gasp and look down as he sucked my clit into his mouth, fingers curling upwards and brush against my g-spot. His other hand's fingers spread my lips apart, the sight causing me to fall back and loll my head to the side.

I held onto his hair tightly, grinding my face against his lips which he did not complain at, instead moaning each time I did, still suckling on my clit and stroking my walls with his fingers.

"Jasper!" I gasped, "Oh my God," my body shivered as I felt the feeling of an orgasm coming over me—an explosive one.

Jasper's pace against my clit got faster and he pumped his fingers into me. "OH my god!" I threw my head back, arching up. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt in my whole entire life and something told me no one would be able to do it any better.

I was about to reach the peak of my orgasm when his fingers slid out of me and his tongue stopped moving against my clit. "Whaa…" I looked up disoriented to see him climbing up my body, toned and fit abdomen hovering over mine.

Jasper's eyes met mine as I moved down against the sheets, two pillows falling off the bed as our eye contact did not falter. It didn't feel awkward though, it was like we were both translating what we both needed so badly.

His lips were kissing mine again, the taste of me on his mouth which was strikingly sexy to me. My mouth moved against his languidly, eyes closing against as my hands slid down his strong body and to his briefs, pushing them down before Jasper pushed them off and turned us around.

My body lying on top of his, our make out session began again when I found myself lost at what to do. Jasper led the way then, sitting up with me on his lap. He nipped at my neck and down my clavicles, back up to my lips.

Lifting me up, I hovered over him as I held onto his shoulders, worry filling me though subsiding when he ran his hands down my sides. "Relax." He whispered.

I did as told and let him guide me downwards. I felt his head meet my entrance and I instantly tensed up, letting out a slight mewl in reply as Jasper moaned a bit too.

Digging my nails into his flesh, Jasper held me tighter and slid me down his length in an agonizingly slow pace for both of us.

"Mm, you're so tight." He groaned against my chest, teeth digging into my skin at the sensation of me being around him.

Meanwhile, I made no attempt anymore to hide my moans, my head thrown back as I breathed out from my lips, moaning as he went deeper and deeper inside of me. I let out a whimper, dropping my head onto his shoulder.

"Fuck," I cursed, holding onto him tightly. Jasper gave me a moment to adjust first, holding me in place and running his fingers over my skin though I knew just how hard it was for him not to move when it was so pleasurable for him.

I nodded then, whispering a "go ahead" near his ear.

Jasper laid me down below him, his length still inside me before he held onto the sheets above my head. His body rocked slowly at first against mine, barely enough but I could still feel his length moving in and out of me.

"Fuck," he groaned, brows meeting again as he fought every instinct that told him to just plummet into me. Holding my hips, he rolled his down in circles, fastening his pace again.

Jasper moved slow but not too fast before I felt his head hit my g—spot. Any pain before subsided and was reduced to pleasure.

"Jasper," I warned, and I saw a smirk form on his lips, his pulse rising now that he could move enough.

My hands held onto his shoulders as he lowered his body, pushing into me at a medium pace that made my toes curl and my teeth dig into my bottom lip. "Ah," I breathed, dropping my head onto the pillow as I watched his body rock down against me, the blue coming from the window casting over him.

"Look at me," he rasped. I did as told and my eyes met his. Lifting my chin up, he kissing my lips, sucking and biting my bottom lip making me moan before his tongue slid in and against mine.

"Mm," I moaned as Jasper began to pound into me. Jasper's hips slammed into mine as I gasped, searching for air. "Feels, so good…" I groaned out against his lips, biting the swollen flesh of his bottom lip. A moan transferred from his lips and into mine as I began rolling my body upwards to meet his deep thrusts, getting deeper with each pull back and slam in.

It wasn't too long before I began begging him to go slow as he teasingly slowed his thrusts, going in deep and pulling back slow, torturing me as I pushed up to get more. "Please Jasper, faster!" I begged.

My legs wrapped around him as I drew him in deeper, gasping and biting his shoulder.

Pushing my now damp hair that stuck to my face, Jasper's mouth sucked a hickey into my neck as he granted my request.

He pulled back completely only to slam back into me, hitting my g—spot dead on as I gasped, lifting my body up, and fisting the sheets.

Jasper's hands left my body and gripped my headboard, slamming in and out of me as the sound of the bed hitting the wall sounded through the room.

Jasper rolled his hips causing him to brush over my clit, the sensation causing me to clench around him. Jasper moaned in response to the sensation. "Bella," he whispered almost breathlessly, the sound of my name falling from his lips the most beautiful melody.

"I'm so close," I cried into his shoulder.

Sitting up with me in his lap, Jasper guided me up and down on his length, I could take in more of him this way and the pleasure became almost numbing.

Everytime I came down onto him he hit my g—spot causing a tingling sensation to spread throughout my body and take my breath away.

My hands pushed his shoulders back and Jasper looked up at me curiously before I slid back down on his length slowly so I felt each inch of him disappear within me. I gasped, throwing my head back as I felt his hand slide down my neck and chest, down to my pussy which was wetter than it had been before, rubbing my clit again.

"Oh my god," I cried, willing myself to move on him, rocking forward and backward with his head right against my g—spot. I wouldn't be able to stop the moans even if I wanted to.

Soon I was riding him at a fast pace, my body and Jasper's glistening with sweat, body slippery as we fought to hold onto each other, his hands holding onto me as I rode him with every fiber in my being, throwing my head back and closing my eyes in pleasure.

Jasper began pushing up and into me which caused me to cry out more.

"Fuck baby you look so hot." He groaned from below me. My body flushed in response, skin reddening as the blush that met my cheeks burned.

I bit my tongue, looking down at meeting his eyes as I rolled my hips in fast circles before using the strength in my legs to go up and down.

"Fucking hell," Jasper broke our eye contact to drop his head back. The mere thought of me being the reason behind his pleasure urged me further on.

"I'm so close," I groaned again, going hard and fast.

Jasper sat up once more, holding me still as he fucked up and into me, stilling me from any sort of movement so all I could to was cry out in pleasure, clawing and biting at his skin, teeth digging into his ear.

"Jasper please," I begged un able to take the pleasure coursing through me. A growl escaped Jasper's lips as he got even faster, his movements so quick I gave up on trying to understand his stamina and control.

He was hitting spots I didn't even know was there, only making me grow weaker.

"Ugh, fuck Bella. I'm going to fuck you so hard baby girl." He rasped, eyes blown in pleasure.

"Harder?" I breathed. How was that possible?

But I was proven wrong when my body was laid on my side, Jasper sliding into me again from behind me as I groaned into my pillow.

I held onto the bed as he held my hip in his left hand, other hand pinned between my body and the bed as he pulled my hips back to thrust inside of me slowly. I couldn't help the pornstar moan that left my lips as he began slamming into me again, my hands looking to grab anything before I clutched the bed in my right and my left hand going behind me to hold onto his toned bicep.

"JASPER!"I gapsed. "I'm gonna…" I couldn't even finish, body shaking in orgasmic pleasure, Jasper fucking me even harder as bit my lip, tasting blood.

Finally I reached my peak, the feeling unbearable, too much, overpowering and completely striking just as Jasper let out an animalistic groan into the nape of my shoulder, our bodies slowing down but continuing to move together in synch through our orgasms, the feeling of him filling me causing me to gasp again, dropping my head onto the pillow.

I huffed out a breath, my heart rate fighting to get back to normal. I probably just burned every single calorie I gained over the year.

"Mm," I heard Jasper moan into my neck, kissing down the skin and up to my lips. "I didn't have a…"

"It's okay." I promised.

"You're on the .." I nodded. I felt that infamous smirk meet my skin again. "In that case…want to go for another round?"

I let out a laugh, my body protesting in response, sore.

"I think the power's back at your place."

"You want me to leave?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, knowing damn well the answer was no.

"Stay." I replied. He chuckled again, kissing the back of my neck before sliding out of me, causing me to groan again, letting out a breath.

I dropped my head onto his shoulder then, Jasper opting to throw the sheets over us but with how sweaty we were and still trying to catch our breaths, I insured him he didn't have to.

"I'm sorry I watched you through the window." I yawned.

His chest rumbled below mine, his laugh sounding.

"Don't be. I watched you too."

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it loves!_**


End file.
